


Living Dead

by Vialana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Shiro, the nightmares are always present. Especially in battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Footage from season 1 used, so there are spoilers.
> 
> There are some quick cuts and a few white flashes in this vid.

**Song:**  Living Dead

**Artist:**  Marina and the Diamonds

**Length:**  1:18

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  24MB

 

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/OPwPm_DBps4)

 

 

Mediafire Download (link down)

 

[Tumblr](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/149827468161/title-living-dead-song-living-dead)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: (broken, will update soon)
> 
> Tumblr Link: https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/149827468161/title-living-dead-song-living-dead
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/OPwPm_DBps4
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
